Batman 4 1999
Batman 4 is Directed By Tim Burton or Batman Continues Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman- after losing Elizabeth Miller. Bruce decides to hang up the Cape and Cowl but when The Scarecrow surfaces he calls on the help with 2 old friends Marlon Waynes as Dick Grayson/Nightwing- After quiting being Bruce`s mechanic he became Nightwing. Ben Affleck as Tim Drake/Robin- Bruce`s adopted son who becomes Robin to help him. Nicole Kidmen as Silver St Cloud- Bruce`s girlfriend Johnny Depp as Johnathon Crane/Scarecrow- A ex Wayne Enterprises worker who made fear gas to destroy Gotham Ron Perlman as Ben Diego/Bane- A mercernairy who wants Batman dead Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth- Bruce`s eldery butler Production- a movie based of the Dark Knight Returns went into production. Marlon Waynes stated that he won`t be robin but will become Nightwing. Michael Keaton joined the cast 2 weeks later and said this is the last Batman movie they will make. Tim Burton said that Tim Drake would appear and would become Robin. Plot- the movie starts when a 46 year old Batman is fighting Crime. Batman starts getting tired and gets shot. Knocked out Bruce has a bad dream about his parents death. Bruce wakles up at Wayne manor and is told by Alfred your Batman days are over. Bruce puts his batsuit away and looks at a picture at Elizabeth and said Batmn continues no more 5 years later. Bruce is 51 years old. Bruce is walking and gets hit in the back by a robber Bruce turns around and punches him in the face. Bruce says run along now. The robbber gets scared and runs away. At Bludhaven Nightwing is beating up some thugs he tells the robber that this is the final time we will meet. Bruce sees 18 year old Tim Drake getting beat up by 4 people.. Bruce tells them to leave him alone or i will do something. tim says that you don`t need to protect me. Bruce tells Tim that you should be thanking me. Meanwhile Ben Diego is walking he finds out that Batman retired 5 years ago. He says that Gotham will fnaly be his. Ben snaps a guys neck and goes in Johnathon Cranes office. Johnathon asks him why are you here. Ben replies to destroy Gotham and Batman won`t be here to stop us. Johnathon says okay but i will be the ScareCrow.Ben laughs and tells him my name is Bane. Silver St Cloud rings Bruce`s doorbell and tells him that peopl need The Batman but he gave up. Bruce says mabey he did that for a reason. Silver tells Bruce that he can call her. Bruce says okay. Dick is at his house when he sees Bruce. Dick tells Bruce that i told you that i did not want you to keep saying no you can`t go out tonight i got so tired of it. Bruce apologizes and said i should have let you come but i was not thinking. Alfred tells Bruce that some kind of fear gas has been making people halucanate. Bruce remembers that Johnathon Crane recently made fear gas and told Alfred that he is going in the cave. Bruce remembers that Johnathon Crane who was fired 3 years ago. Alfred tells Bruce that you are not putting on the costume ever again are you. Bruce says in fact i am and you can`t say anything about it. Tim does a story about how Batman saved the city of getting rid of Joker, The Riddler and the Peunguin. His classmates start cheering. Robbers bust through the window and Tim tries to make it out. Scarecrow comes in and says are you ready to face your fears. Tim starts to hold his breath but gets knocked out by Bane. Bruce makes a new Batmobile that is strong and can`t get destroyed easily. Alfred comes in and tells Bruce that Tim Drake was kidnapped by Scarecrow and Ben Diago Aka Bane. Bruce fineshes what he is doing and puts on his costume. Tim wakes up in chainz and Bane tells him that no one can save him now and that he will die. Batman gets through some guards but gets shot. Batman gets up and uses a electric Battarang. Tim looks on the camera and sees Batman fighting the guards. Batman gets attack by Bane. Batman kicks him in the face. Bane punches him in the stomach. Batman falls to the ground and asks him who are you working for. Bane smiles and told him Scarecrow. Batman gets stabbed in the back with some fear gas in it and it knocks him out. Bane blows up part of the building alowing Tim some time to save Batman. The movie shifts to where Silver tells Alfred that she did not talk to Bruce earlier and wanted to know if he was better. Bruce goes downstairs and said i was so tired last night. Tim comes out of the bathroom and told Bruce his secret is safe with him. Silver calls Bruce and tells her that Batman returned last night and that he fought Ben Diego. Bruce remembers the name Ben Diego and tells Tim to come with him in his Office (Batcave) .Bruce says that he needs a sidekick. Tim tells him that he would need a costume to wear. Tim looks up Spandex and Bruce tells him during his career as a Sidekick you will be getting shot at alot and that he will need a armored costume. Alfred comes and said its already done. At Scarecrows hideout he tells Bane that he is sure that Batman died in the flames. Bane smiles and said the thought of Batman being dead is good. Bruce goes to Wayne Enterprises and tells Boardmembers that he is back and will continue running the company. The Boardmembers start talking to Bruce. Bane walks in a building and Scarecrow diguised as one of them comes in and releases the gas making everyone start screaming. Bruce calls Dick and tells him too suit up because the gas was released. Dick says okay and asks him why are you trusting me all of a sudden. Bruce tells him that was what he should have done a long time ago. Nightwing gets there and gets attacked by halcunating people. Nightwing punches a guy in the face and sees a little girl about to get killed. Bruce takes out his newest Batsuit and puts it on. Tim arives in a Red costume and told Batman he is ready. Shift back to Nightwing he saves the little girl and sees the Batsignal in the sky. Bane appears shooting at everyone. but sees Batman and Robin get out of their vehicles. Batman beats up a Halucanating victim and Robin fights Scarecrow. Bane orders more men to go fight. All of a sudden Nightwing comes and starts beating them up. Batman tells Robin that he will have to beat up Bane/Ben Diego before stopping the fear gas. Batman asks Bane so this is what you want a destroyed Gotham. Bane charges at Bruce but Batman can`t keep up with him. Bane kicks him in the stomach and punches him in the mouth. Batman begins to bleed and starts kicking Bane relizing he is bigger Batman throws a smoke grenade. Batman looks around to see where he is but Bane spin kicks him across the room. Batman then uses a Battarang but nothing works. Bane takes off Batman`s mask and finds out he is Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile Robin and Nightwing are beating up more guards and Robin spots Scarecrow setting up more fear gas. Bruce tells Bane that Johnathon Crane is using he he does not care abut you. Bane prepares to kill Bruce but Alfred shoots him with a trancalizer gun. Bruce puts on his mask and thanks Alfred. Silver is then shown tied up with Robin and Nightwing. Silver says than Batman will help. Nightwing then tells her that Batman is Bruce. Batman aives and begins beating Scarecrow up savagly almost to deah. Batman kicks him in the stomach and asks him how do we stop the machine to cut off the fear gas. Scarecrow laugs and Batman begins choking him Batgman then drops him from the side of the building. Robin tells Bruce that the gas is on still. Batman looks at it and goes to put a end to it. Batman throws a Bat-Bomb at the machine making parts of the Building explode. Batman takes out everyone and kisses Silver. 8 months later. Bruce and Silver are married and Dick comes inside and visits. Tim leaves Gotham to become Red Robin but still talks to Bruce. Bruce looks at a Bat and said Batman continues. The End Reception This was the last film in the Batman franchise directed by Tim Burton but fans liked how Batman came back and that they wish there was a 5th film but Tim Burton stated he is done Future After Batman Continuse was over people wanted a new movie series so Darren Anforsky tried making a Batman year one movie in 2002 starring Ben Affleck, was in production but in 2004 a script titled Beware of The Batman was in production but Jake Gyllanhall won the role. It is confirmed that it will be apart of a shared Universe.